A Freak Like Me
by tears-for-myself
Summary: Why are you trying to resist me? I know you want me". He smirked and picked me up. My lips were entangled in his, and there was no going back. !Please read and review! :D Lemon later.
1. Bury me, bury me

**A/N:** New story, it kinda popped into my head when I was reading Twilight (Again) and I thought of this guy. Review and tell me if you guys like it or not. v.v Btw, this whole story is in Sakura Point of View.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I'll keeping on trying though!

**Summary:** 'He always looks this way. I'm putty in his porcelain hands'. Sasuke was coming towards me and I couldn't believe what I saw in his onyx eyes. Love?

* * *

**A Freak Like Me**

**132 Cemetery Road, Konoha. Sunday, September 2nd, 3pm.**

I surveyed the scenery around me. Everything was just… Bright. Kinda had that preppy look going on. That's _exactly_ what I wanted. My ass has been sitting in the same seat for like… 6 fucking hours.

"Sakura, I'm talking to you, ya know"! My mother chipped in.

"**What**, Tiana"? I snapped rather viciously.

"It's mother to you. And we're here, now get out".

"Glad to". What else was I supposed to say?

"Just go up to your room. If you want to come down and eat, then by all means do it". She sounded tired. I fucked up her life enough today. So my feet soundlessly glided upstairs.

The room was bland. My definition of bland is, Pink.

_'I'll have to change that'._

**_'Cha girl. You should be glad you're here. Imagine if you were still with da-' her inner went on._**

_'Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear you bullshit'._

And she was out. Just like that. My inner shut up for once. What a drastic change, and I think she's getting the hint.

Blinking pink lights read 11pm. _'That's going too'._

I stripped all my clothing off, only leaving my bra and boxers. It was so fucking hot in Konoha._ 'I don't know how I'm going to get used to this'._

I looked in the mirror. I didn't see what everyone else says. I saw a girl, no a delinquent, that looked dead. Black bra and boxers with oh, look at that, matching black nails and make-up. Everything that I own was black. Nothing more, nothing less.

And the scars all up and down my arms, and legs. You name the body part and it was there. The person in the mirror disgusted me deeply.

I made my way to my pink covered bed. _'Big surprise there'_. My body hit the mattress and I was out in a blink.

* * *

_His foot steps got closer. Little 13 year old eyes peered out of the closet crack that was made 5 days ago. Her breathing hitched as he was calling for her._

"_Sakura, where did you hide to baby? I just wanna play a game with my favorite daughter". This voice was husky, yet terrifying._

_Her breathing stopped as he stepped closer and closer to the closet door. In a flash, she was swung out of the little space and thrown onto the bed. The stranger grabbed the back of her hair._

"_Now, did you really think you could hide from your poor old dad? Did ya?" He nuzzled her neck and bit her throat. She screamed out in pain and pleaded for him to stop. His breath was roaming in her lungs. His mouths wouldn't leave hers alone. She smelled so much alcohol on his breath, that she had to refrain herself from vomiting._

"_Now girlie girl, you have behave for daddy. This will be painless I promise"._

"_NO! Just leave me alone!"_

"_Sakura… Turn around"._

I woke up with a dramatic start. _'Why do I keep having these dreams'?_

The new and improved black alarm clock read 3am. School started 4 hours. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I got ready. These days, I really didn't eat food often. I walked over to my selection on bras, boxers, and other necessary items. I changed into my usual style of clothing. I looked down at my body, and I saw black super tight skinny jeans, my Chiodos shirt, and my black socks. _'Oh shocker'._

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. I washed my face and put my usual make-up on. Heavy eyeliner. And that was it; nothing else goes on my face. I brushed my teeth and I slammed the light switch rather hard.

The rest of the house was dark. _'Just the way I like it'._ Tiana wasn't anywhere to be seen. So I guess that meant breakfast was served. I hadn't eaten in about 2 days. So, why not? I took a rather full box of Lucky Charms**(AN: Sooo Delicious xD) **and dumped it in a bowl. I took milk out of the fridge and poured it in my bowl. I had a party this morning and my cereal was invited. It took me about 5 minutes to finish off my food.

My pants started to vibrate and then I realized it was my phone. _'Who the fuck calls at 5 in the morning'?_ I had no other choice but to pick it up.

"Ugh, Hello"? I asked slightly irritated.

"Hola, bitcheta". Sigh. It was only Sai.

"What the fuck do you want dip"?

"Well, can't a best friend call and see how your doing? Jesus crist". He was annoyed, I could tell.

"Okay, sorry. I'm doing dandy. You?" I asked.

"Horrible. I miss you. Me and Gaara both. Even though he wouldn't admit it." I could tell he was smirking.

"Yeah well. What can ya do." It sounded more like a statement.

"I can think of a few things…" Sai drained off.

"Yeah I know Sai, I know. Well I got to get to the place called hell. I'll call you when I get home." I muttered.

"Yeah sure. Bye Saki." Then he hung up.

"Bye Sai. Miss you…" I sighed. I would be fine if he lived in Konoha with me.

I looked at the stove clock and it read 6:50. _'Ehh, if I'm late, then they can shove it'._

Tiana was still snoring like a fucking bear, so I decided to leave her a note. I was feeling a wee bit generous today.

**Tian- I mean Mom,**

**I have school remember? That place where you learn? Well I'm there and you were still snoozing when I left. I locked the doors and kept some lights on. Have a peachy day.**

**Sakura.**

_'That should be specific enough. Here goes my first day at Konoha high, as a junior. Yay.'_

I slipped on my black converse signed by Max Green from Escape the Fate and I headed out the door to another shitty day of life.

_'Konoha, here I come'._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Bad? Good? I actually have those shoes. xD Please Review.


	2. I won't rise from the ground

**A/N:** I need more people to review so I can continue the chapters. So here's the second chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Nada. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**A Freak Like Me**

**Konoha High School. September 4****th****, 7:05 am.**

_'Here we go. You can do this. Sakura is **never** scared'._

I got so many evil glances that morning. Did I do something odd? Do I smell like shit? Someone tell me! I looked at my schedule and all my classes were listed.

_Music Appreciation- Orochimaru_

_English- Iruka_

_History- Kakashi_

_Algebra- Asuma_

_Band- Kurenai_

_Lunch_

_Science/Health- Jiraiya_

_French- Itachi_

_Gym/P.E- Guy_

_'Well this can't be that bad'._

I made my way to the front desk in the office. It would help my stay here if I had a map to get to my classes. I thanked the lady at the front desk for the map.

My face was stuck in the thin sheet of paper when I didn't notice someone was walking towards me. So what happened? I bumped right into them. Of course.

"Oww. Oh sorry". the said boy helped me up. "I'm Naruto, sorry about that. I really don't watch where I'm going". He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well that's a shocker". I murmured.

"Ahaha! So, what's your name? Or should I just call you pinky?" Naruto asked.

Ughh, how I hate that nickname. "Names Sakura. I just moved here from Suna." I shaked his hand. This kid was alright. A bit of a goof, but he's pretty cool.

"Well Sakura, let me see your schedule." He took it out of my hands before I could protest and scanned it over for at least 5 seconds.

"Woah, awesome! We have almost all the same classes together!" He shouted.

I winced. I was going to have to get used to his loud mouth. "Yeah pretty awesome." I shrugged.

"Oh shit, the bells about to ring! Let's go to first period and you can meet the whole gang!" He sure was excited.

As we entered Music Appreciation, I saw a huge group of kids talking. I knew I was going to have a _really_ hard time remembering their names.

"Hey guys! This is Sakura! She just moved here from Suna! Isn't she cute?!" He yelled.

A girl with lavender hair looked down, like she was about to cry. I sort of felt bad. I didn't want anyone to hate me on my first day of school.

"Awww! Hinata-chan! You know you're the most gorgeous girl on the earth!" Naruto let go of my arm and kissed the girl right in front of everybody. She was blushing at least 5 shades of red.

The bell rang and we took our seats. A plump old woman came in with an attitude like she didn't have her morning coffee.

"Alright, shut up you little brats! I'm your substitute today and I'm not putting up with you. So do what you want today." With that she shut up. _'Finally. Her voice is so good damn shrill'._

"Hi there Sakura. I'm Tenten" the girl had two buns on the each side of her head. Her hair was chocolate brown and it matched her eyes. "This is my boyfriend Neji". He smiled and nodded. Well, I figured out that Neji isn't much of a speaker. He had eyes that looked like he was blind. He had dark locks that descended down both sides of his face. Tenten went on with her introduction.

"This is Hinata, if you didn't already know. She is Neji's cousin. Naruto is her boyfriend as you know. That's Rock Lee." He was a boy with a weird hair cut and bushy eyebrows. I knew I wouldn't pay a lot of attention to him.

"That over there is Shino. He doesn't talk much. Next to him playing cards with his dog Akamaru, is Kiba. We call him dog-boy" She chuckled a bit and went on. "Next, is Ino. The blonde with the pony tail. And that's her boyfriend Shikamaru." This Ino girl was truly gorgeous. Prettier then I would ever be. Her baby blue eyes are the kind of eyes that I'm jealous of. Her figure is one that I would die for. Shikamaru was very handsome. But at the moment, he looked like he didn't want to be bothered by Ino.

"Next to them, is their friend Choji. He eats, a lot. So don't mock his size, because he's someone you wouldn't want to fuck with." Tenten was right. He was more "big-boned" then I would say fat.

"Last, is Sasuke. He barely talks but he's simply gorgeous. We call him the human ice cube. He rejects almost every girl that asks him out. Naruto thinks he's gay, but a lot of use doesn't think so. Well, that's the whole crew." She smiled. But I probably wouldn't have noticed.

This Sasuke boy was handsome. His black hair spiked up in the back and his bangs hanging down the sides of his pale face. His eyes were hypnotizing, and drawing me in, wanting me information. He had that kind of style that would make people call him "emo". I used to get it all the time.

"Hey Sakura" Tenten whispered. "Did you notice Sasuke staring at you"?

"Uhh, no I didn't". I truly didn't. I hadn't noticed.

"Well, I'm sure he is going to take a liking to you". She winked and headed out the room. I shook my head, coming out of my daze. I didn't even realize that the bell rung. I got up and walked with Ino.

"So, your that Sakura girl right?" she asked.

I scoffed. _'No, I'm fucking Bambi.'_

"Yeah that's me. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Oh not at all! I love new friends!" She beamed. _'I'll never make it here'._

**_"Well its better then going back to the bastards house eh?" my inner asked._**

_'For once your right. I would give you a cookie but I'm all out.' I thought._

**_"Haha, very funny. Gotta a cig?"_**

_'Not now. After school Sai is coming over and I'm sure he has some to spare'._

**_"Alright. See ya girl. Cha!" my inner left._**

"Hey Sakura! Anyone home!?" Ino waved her perfectly polished fingers in front of me.

"Yeah I'm good." I reassured.

"Alright. Well I'll see you later in lunch! Bye!" She ran off. I was officially by myself. I heard a voice next to me. _'Or so I thought'._

"Where are you going next?" It was Sasuke.

"I'm going to English with Iruka". I said.

"Hn, me too. I'll show you the way".

We walked until we reached a door. _'This sure will be fun'._

* * *

**Time skip, later that day in Sakura's band class.**

_'Ahh, band. The only time where I can be relaxed.'_

"Well, hello there. You must be the new girl, Sakura. Am I right?" I nodded once. "I'm Kurenai, your band teacher. I heard you play multiple instruments. That's very wonderful. You can go pick with instrument you want to practice and go into the practice room. I have multiple pieces of music set up for you, so you can choose what you want." She smiled. I thanked her and went into the room.

I choose my piano. Why not play something different today, ne?

My fingers brushed against the keys. I didn't need music to play from. I knew my own songs by heart.

I closed my eyes, as I let the music flow around me. It was my passion, or so I've been told.

_'Let everything go.'_

A single tear slowly made its way to the floor. This song was made for him.

_'Why did you have to do it Dad?'_

I could take it anymore. My hands flew up in anger and frustration. The guilt and sadness was eating me alive. I needed to get out of there. I rushed out of the room before the bell rang and went into the girl bathroom.

I locked the door and threw my backpack on the ground. What scrolled out of my backpack was something I didn't expect.

Cigarettes.

God was being nice to me today. I lit one and enjoyed the smell. It's a bad habit, but what else could make me feel better?

I sat there for 45 minutes and opened the door to lunch. _'This better be good. Or I'm making a run for it'._

I had my head down to the floor, and it was something I shouldn't have done. I ran into yet another person.

But this time it was the one person I didn't want to see.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He smelled the air lightly. "Why do you smell like cigarette smoke Sakura?" He glared at me.

Oh. Fuck.

This wasn't going to end well.

-

-

-

**A/N:** Please review, I want to write more! xD


End file.
